


Does She Know You Can Move It Like That?

by dragonlands



Series: Please Baby? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Drunk Sex, Elounor is engaged, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stag Party, They're both very drunk, Top Harry, does she know you can move it like that?, jesus i'm terrible at tagging, zerrie is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlands/pseuds/dragonlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is getting married to Eleanor, and Stan throws him a stag party. Louis gets drunk and meets his ex, Harry for the first time in five years. They fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does She Know You Can Move It Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, so this is my first fic (or oneshot, smut, whatever) and I really hope you'll like it! Title is from Does he know by One Direction, which kinda inspired me to do this fic.
> 
> Yeah and I don't own One Direction even though I hope I did.
> 
> Enjoy your reading! :)

Louis stared a picture of him and Eleanor. It was taken almost a year ago, after his proposal on their trip to Paris. It had been very romantic, almost cheesy; he had taken Eleanor to a fancy restaurant, and before the dessert, he gave her a speech about how amazing she was, and how much he loved her - even the things that he always said he hated - and proposed. She had said yes.

  
He had been so excited, so in love. Now he was just scared.

  
He really was getting married.

  
It was absurd, so hard to understand.

  
Of course he loved Eleanor. She was smart, beautiful, outgoing and sweet and most importantly, she loved him. But him being scared was normal, right? Marriage was a huge step forward. He would be crazy if he wasn't scared. Or so he kept telling himself.

 

...

 

"Louis?" Stan's shout from downstairs snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ready to go?"

  
"I guess. Where we are even going? _Please_ don't say it's a strip club. That would be so dull", he said, already rolling his eyes. Stan's view of stag party would propably involve women in very little clothing.

  
"Nah, we are just going to a club with few friends. No strippers, sorry mate. But we booked you a hotel room, so if you wanna be with an other girl for the last time, Eleanor won't hear about it", he said, winking. He was that friend who thought that settling down was a thing for old couples, not for 24 year old mans.

  
"'M good with being faithful, thank you very much", Louis answered, rolling his eyes. "So lets get this show on the road."

...

Louis was a bit tipsy. His feet were being twats, and refused to do what he wanted, and walk in straight lines.

  
Okay _maybe_ he'd had a few too many drinks, but after all, this was his last day as a free man so who cares. He could do whatever he wanted to.

  
And as a second _maybe_ , he just might was grinding on some random girl on the dance floor.

  
He had no idea what was this girl's name. Something with J? Jenny? Or maybe Janet? He really couldn't remember.

  
"Lewissss", the J-girl giggled, when Louis started kissing her neck.

  
Well. Louis had been a bit aroused, but it was all gone now. Pronouncing his name 'Lewis' didn't exactly turn him on, quite the opposite actually.

  
There was an empty beer bottle on the club's floor. Louis stumbled over it, taking J with him.

  
He and J fell on some other dancing couple, and the four of them made a weird pile of knotted limbs and annoyed noises to the floor.

  
"Watch your steps, bastard", the women from the other couple said as she got back on her feet. Louis stared her for some time, but when he didn't find her attractive enought to answer he turned to watch the male under him.

  
"Hi curly", he grinned, watching the male's brown, curly locks. His fringe looked really soft, and he kinda wanted to run his hands though it. The male scowled his eyebrows, looking thoughtful.

  
"Have we met somewhere?" Curly said, studying Louis up and down with his emerald green eyes. Well, as up and down that you can when you're laying under someone. His voice was slow, deep and somehow familiar, and Louis didn't find it sexy at all. Nope.

  
"Umm, I - ", Louis started, when J stopped him.

  
"Are you ever gonna get up and dance with me?" she asked.

  
"I don't think so", Louis said, after thinking it just for a few seconds. She let out an annoyed bridle, and left to look for a nicer dance partner.

  
It was probably better this way. After all, he didn't want to cheat on Eleanor day before their weddings. If this girl wasn't around, he could go back to Stan, Zayn and the others, and have fun with his friends for the rest of the night. Moreover, they probably missed him.

  
It was definately better this way.

  
"I'm Harry Styles, and I could bet my fucking cat to say that I know you from somewhere. And if we've known each other at some point of my life I'm sure you know how much Dusty means to me", the male said, and okay. It was _definately_ worse this way.

  
"You're - you're that Harry?" My Harry, he thought. "Are you sure you're Harry Styles? You said Styles, right?" Louis started rambling.

  
"I might be a little bit drunk, but I do remember my own name. And yes, it's Styles, not Stiles for an example, I'm not a – OH MY GOD YOU'RE _LOUIS_!" he screamed suddenly, his green eyes wide. "Louis Tomlinson, right? From high school?"

  
"More like from kindergarten, baby. Or was it even before that...? Yea, umm, we should propably get up from the floor", Louis said, feeling a bit dizzy. He got on his feet, pulling Harry with him.

  
Harry wrapped his arms around Louis.

  
"Oh my God Louis, I can't believe it's really you. You have no idea how I missed your perfect voice, eyes blue like heaven and an amazing ass", Harry said. Louis laughed a bit awkwardly, because he knew that Harry always got very poetic when he was drunk. Well, Louis' view of poetic maybe was a bit weird, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered, was that Harry felt _so big_ and _so warm_ and _so good_  around him.

  
"Yes, it's me Haz. How long it has been since we last met? It must be more than five years. Huh."

  
"It's definately been too long, Boobear."

  
Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, while Harry placed his own on Louis' face.

  
"You've grown a beard, love", he said, running his fingers along Louis' skin. They felt like fire and electric against Louis' face, burning traces onto his skin.

  
"It's more like a stubble", Louis corrected. "Don't you like it?"

  
"I don't know yet. Would it hurt my face if I kissed you? Or tickle?" His lips were now so close to Louis' that he could feel his warm breath, and it was hard for him to think straight.

  
It was hard for him to even remember he supposed to be straight.

  
"Maybe you should try", he whispered lowly, half hoping that Harry wouldn't hear him. But of course he heard.

  
"Only if you insist", Harry hummed, and without another word his lips were on Louis'.

  
Louis' brains went blank. There was no Eleanor and no weddings tomorrow, just him, Harry and their lips dancing against each other.

  
He let his left hand slip down on Harry's back, and then sneaked his hand under Harry's shirt. The skin there was hot and soft and muscular and he just wanted more more _more_.

  
Harry licked his lower lip asking for entrance, and he opened his mouth without any hesitation. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while, but then Louis finally let Harry in, and concentrated on just feeling.

  
He remembered this. He remembered the feeling. The taste of Harry's mouth was familiar, now only added with some fruity alcohol.

  
Harry grabbed Louis' ass, and started massaging it softly with his fingertips.

  
Louis bucked his hips forward, desperately wanting to feel Harry's bulge against his own growing erection.

  
"Mmhh", escaped from Harry's lips.

  
This was what he had missed. A man. Of course girls were cute and all that, and they made him feel good, but never fully satisfacted. When he was with men, he didn't always have to be the one in control, and if he was being honest, he preferred men anatomy.

  
Well, actually Harry was the only man he had ever been with. And the only person, who had made him fully satisfacted.

  
His hands had somehow made their way to Harry's crocth, and he could feel how hard the younger boy was in his skinny jeans.

  
"Those jeans must be really uncomfortable", he whispered. "How would you feel if we'd take them off?"

  
"Much better", Harry answered. "So, we are heading to the bathroom then?"

  
"No, I actually have a better idea. We can go to my hotel room. It's in this same building."

  
"Oh, that is a better idea. You have no idea how fucking horny I am right now."

  
"I really think I have an idea. If you wait a minute I'll go and tell my mates that I'm leaving."

  
"Don't take too long or I might just explode in my jeans", he said, stealing a quick kiss from Louis. The shorter lad tried to hide his smile with Harry's lips on his.

  
 "Those has gotten much tighter since we last met, honey. It doesn't really leave anything for imagination", Louis said smirking, before he turned to walk away to the direction of his friends.

  
It did'n take him long to find other boys – or Zayn at least. He was sitting on the bar table, exactly where Louis had left him. He was so faithful to Perrie that it was actually ridiculous.

  
"Hiii Badboy vas happening?" Louis shouted drunkely, making Zayn turn into his direction. Zayn rolled his eyes.

  
"Nothing much, you guys left me here alone and went hitting on girls. Which in my opinion - on your part - is really stupid and immature, and you should be feeling very guilty tomorrow when kissing Eleanor on the aisle. But I'm glad you came back", Zayn said, and smiled. "Take a seat, you seem pretty drunk."

  
"That is a _horrible_ song and 'm _absolytely_ not drunk, maybe a bit tipsy...", Louis said. A picture of Eleanor smiling wide, happily and trusting popped behind his eyelids, but he did his best to ignore it. He was so hard and _Harry Styles_ was waiting for him with his tanned, muscular body and huge cock and he couldn't care less about Eleanor right now. He would still have a long happily ever after with Eleanor.

  
It had started to seem too long.

  
"Actually I came to tell yas that 'm leaving", he told.

  
"Ohhh Louis, c'mon. Please say there isn't a girl involved, that'd be just cruel. You know, Eleanor would never cheat on you", Zayn groaned.

  
"There isn't a girl involved", Louis said smirking. Before Zayn could give him another lecture of staying faithful, Louis turned his back and left.

  
He made his way through of the mass of people, to Harry's longing arms.

  
"What took you so looong Boo? I missed youuu", Harry murmured, massaging his back.

  
"Zayn was being a dick, but not the kind of dick I need", Louis said winking, what only made Harry smile wide.

  
"Am _I_ the kind of dick you need then?" Harry said, with a smirk on his face.

  
"At least you've got it. Lets go 'm starting to get really desperate, ant that's not a good thing."

  
They left the club-part of the hotel, and took an elevator to fourth floor where Louis' room was. Harry was really impatient and tried to push Louis against the elevator door. They almost fell out when the elevator reached the right floor and the doors opened.

  
"What number what number what number", Harry kept mouthing to Louis' neck and making Louis giggle.

  
"Wait a second Sweet Cheeks, I have to find my key card... Oh here it is! It's... number 427, so this way. No it's that way... Wait... We're here!"

  
Harry was literally clinging on him when he finally got the door open, and he had a millisecond to slam the door shut before Harry was really attacking him.

  
Harry pushed him against the door forcefully, and connected their lips again. The sensation that was going through Louis' body was unbelievable, and he wanted to feel everything, all that Harry could give to him.

  
He pulled Harry's shirt off, and started undoing his pants, while Harry struggled to take off Louis' tight white shirt. He finally got that off, when Louis noticed.  
"Wow you sir have a lot of tattoos. When we last met there was just that 'Hi' one matching to my 'Oops'. Are these matching with someone?" And if he sounded like a jealous teen, he really didn't give a fuck.

  
"No, they're just things I like or find inspirational. But I see you've gotten a few too, are the any hiddeng meanings?"

  
If Louis hadn't been so drunk, he'd might have noticed that the tone in Harry's voice was a bit sad when he talked about his tattoos, but now he was just blinded with how gorgeous Harry looked, and didn't really care about tattoo history.

  
"Same story, but now if I might ask, less talking and more touching please."

  
"Only because you asked so nicely Loulou."

  
Harry's hands were tracing along his skin, and he took other of his nipples between his thumb and index finger.

  
"Dear God, baby that feels so good", he moaned, when Harry rolled his nipples with his thumb. He cupped Harry's erection through his pants, and Harry started pushing his hips towards Louis' hand.

  
"Does it? Did you miss me? The way I make you feel? Tell me Louis, did anyone made you feel like I do?" Harry asked huskily, warm breath brushing against Louis' cheek.

  
"I missed you so much you have no idea, no one can make me feel like you baby, I love you too much and If you don't get inside me right now I might just die", Louis answered, panting heavily.

  
"You want me to top tonight? Oh God I want you so fucking much", Harry whispered.

  
"Yes, yes, _yes._ Do you have any lube?"

  
"Oh shit, lube! I don't have lube, what are we going to do?"

  
"Who cares, lets just go without it, I don't mind a little burn if I just get fucked by you."

  
"I couldn't hurt you! Hey, but there is always some lotions on the hotel bathrooms, I'll go check!" With that he let go of Louis, and run to the bathroom.

  
Louis shimmied out of his jeans and pants, and when he was fully naked he laid down on the bed.

  
He tried to find a seductive position, but he felt like and idiot whatever he did, so he finally just leaned the wall with his legs a litte parted. He started to stroke his dick slowly, just to ease the pressure.

  
"Dear God!" Harry said, stopping to stare Louis with a bottle of body lotion in his hands.

  
"Like what you see there Babycakes?" Louis asked with a wink.

  
"Yes, absolutely fucking yes", Harry answered, staring at Louis' hand that was moving up and down on dick that looked painfully hard, and was leaking precome from the tip.

  
"Then get to the bed and fast, I need you to touch me already."

  
Harry did what he was told, dropping the lotion to the sheets. He didn't hesitate pulling away Louis' hand and grabbing Louis' cock. starting to stroke it slowly. He stared Louis' face to see every emotion he was making his beautiful boy feel.

  
Louis closed his eyes for a moment, just to enjoy the feeling of Harry's big warm hand around his lenght, making little noices like 'mmhh' and 'yes'. When he started to feel that he was too close, he gently pulled Harry's hand away, so he could get to a position where he was laying on the sheets with Harry on top of him. The weight of Harry's body felt so good on top of him, makinf him feel like right now, he was completely safe.

  
"C'mon I need your fingers, or 'm gonna cum just for you touching my dick. And that's not the plan", he said, opening his legs wide. Harry grabbed his ankles and lifted them over his head so his hole was showing to Harry.

  
"Such a pretty hole you have, darling", Harry said, before he spread the lotion to three of his fingers, and then started to tease Louis' rim with them. When Louis felt the head of one of Harry's long, slender fingers push inside, he moaned loudly, trying to lift his hips upwards.

  
"Can you be any more fucking slower?" he said annoyingly, what seemed to put some motivation on Harry. He pushed his finger all way in, making a wave of pleasure run through Louis, and making him feel a bit weak.

  
Harry curled his finger, making Louis whine, and when Louis sounded ready, he added another, pushing it in carefully, because he didn't want to hurt his beautiful baby.

  
Finally he was pushing three fingers in and out of Louis, but he couldn't find Louis' prostate while drunk with just his fingers, and that was driving Louis crazy. He seemed totally wrecked under him, and though Harry wasn't used of being the dominant one in this relationship, he thought that he could get used to this.  
Definately, he thought, when Louis moaned his name again.

  
"Wow, you're really so fucking desperate for me, my dirty little boy", Harry said smirking, as he removed his fingers from Louis. Louis protested to the lost by lifting his hips, trying to find some friction.

  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just put your big dick on me idiot", Louis said, biting the side of Harry's neck and sucking a lovebite there.

  
So Harry moved up on Louis body to line his cock with Louis' enterance and after Louis' small nod he thrust into Louis' tight heat.

  
"Fuck!" escaped Harry's lips when he felt the pressure of Louis' anal muscles tense around him. It felt so good, words would never be enought when it came to Louis.

  
Louis closed his eyes for a minute, adjusting to the feeling of being full. Full of Harry, the boy who used to be his best friend, his lover, his everything.

  
"You can move", he whispered, because suddenly the whole room had started to feel so quiet.

  
Harry lifted his hips untill only the tip of his cock was left on Louis, and then slammed back into him.

  
"Harry!" Louis cried, when Harry hit his prostate. His dick was leaking precum and it twitched every time Harry thrust into him.

  
"Please, I need – oh fuck!" Louis moaned.

  
"What do you need darling?" Harry asked, not losing the rhyme of his moves.

  
"I need - ohh! - touch me!"

  
Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' dick, and it took only few strokes untill he was shooting cum between their chests. All Louis could feel was white, hot pleasure, and HarryHarryHarry.

  
Harry felt the same heat building into his stomach when he felt Louis' walls tighten around him, and he cummed into Louis shouting his name.  
Afterwards they laid silent, panting and sweaty.

  
Harry placed sloppy, wet kisses to Louis upper chest, licking off the cum that had reached that far, making the older boy giggle lowly.

  
"We should probably clean ourselves up", Harry said as he pulled out of Louis. Louis winced at the lost, but turned around so Harry could spoon him.

  
"Yes, we propably should", Louis said sleepily, holding Harry's arms tightly around him so Harry couldn't move away. Harry laughed silently to his neck.

  
"Tomorrow?" he asked.

  
"Mmmhh...", Louis said half asleep, wriggling to make his position more comfortable.

  
Harry didn't complain, because he had his boy finally back on his arms, and he hoped he would stay there forever.

  
"I love you", he whispered softly, but his love was already asleep on his arms. But there was tomorrow to talk, to shower together, and to make Louis his again.

  
He fell asleep smiling, all the pictures of their future together on his head. He dreamed about Louis tickling their kids on the morning, his husband's and kid's laugh making Harry smile so big his face hurts.

  
But when he woke up, Louis was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, you probably read the whole thing, so I'll love you forever. Like, comment, leave kudos and all that shit. I aplogise if my English isn't very good, because I'm from Finland. If you would like to beta for me, let me know.
> 
> Anddd I have sequel to this planned, you only have to ask and I'll write it. It will have an happy ending if I add the sequel :)  
> Twitter: @thrustlarry  
> you can talk to me anytime and about anything


End file.
